Sing It Tougher
by StrangeHobbitSexting
Summary: AU sequel to Sing It Louder. Santana and Rachel are very much in love. But how will they deal with a sudden unforseen consequence of their relationship they thought not possible? Well, they have nine months to find out... Contains girl!peen.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Glee. If I did... I probably wouldn't make _this_ happen, but I'd certainly get Rachel and Santana to admit how much they're secretly pining after each other.**

**Okay, this might be a little confusing, but bear with me. This fic is, while a sequel to Sing It Louder (which means it's a second sequel to Sing It Stronger), is an _Alternate Universe _sequel. Same world, different universe. This was inspired by one of the first reviews I received for SIL (from an Andrea DuPre), though it waited until now to demand to be written. **

**Not beta'd, and I just got done writing it, so it could be incredibly rough and I wouldn't know. I do know, however, that it's probably incredibly sappy. Hah hah.**

**Warning: Contains allusions to futa/girl!peen. If not your thing, just hit the handy dandy back button.**

* * *

><p>Rachel was waiting for her at her locker. "Hey," Santana smiled widely, leaning down to kiss her, "I wasn't expecting you until glee." When Rachel trembled against her lips, Santana pulled back, frowning. "Rache?"<p>

Tear bruised eyes averted their gaze. Looking small and drawn, Santana's heart gave a painful thump, worry starting to swirl in her stomach. She cupped Rachel's cheeks, pushing her chin up, "Hey?"

Rachel's voice, when she spoke, was barely more than a whisper. "San," she glanced up at Santana and then away, almost hyperventilating, "We… Can we go to your house?"

"Yeah, sure. Of course." Nodding, an intensely concerned expression on her face, Santana dropped her hands from Rachel's face. "Can I… Ask why?"

Terrified brown eyes stared up at her, Rachel giving her a very quick, very jerky shake of her head. "No," she drew even further into herself, "No, please, can we just go?" New tears welled up, and Rachel hastily tried to swipe them away with the back of her hand.

Scared out of her mind now, Santana looked for Rachel's backpack to pick up, "Okay, okay, let me get your…" But not seeing it, her heart thumped again at the growing panic she was feeling. "Okay, you don't have your stuff."

Rachel shook her head.

What was going _on_? Heart pounding, Santana slung her backpack off of one shoulder so she could fish inside the front pocket for her car keys. Wrapping sweaty fingers around the cool plastic of her keychain, she pulled the set out, not bothering to zip the pocket back up. Shoving her backpack back, she gave Rachel a helpless look. "Okay. Keys."

Pulling her coat tightly around her body, Rachel nodded. "Let's go," she whispered huskily.

Santana nodded in weak mimicry. "Let's go." When she made to take Rachel's hand, needing the assurance, the small girl shied out of the way. Hurt by the action, Santana swallowed, nodded again, and then turned to lead Rachel to her car, the keys clenched tightly in her fist.

* * *

><p>The car ride had been tense and overwhelmingly terrifying. Rachel hadn't said a word, staring sightlessly out of the passenger side window as she breathed deeply, seemingly always only a second away from heartrending sobs. On her part, it had taken all of Santana's will not to burst into tears herself. Cold had iced its way through her body, Santana praying that she wasn't right about what was going to happen once they actually arrived at her house.<p>

But now they were at her house, Rachel silently following her up to her room. Closing the door after Rachel stepped through the threshold, Santana pushed herself back against it. However, unable to keep herself still, she shifted and nervously started to pace back and forth in front of the door instead. "Alright," she snapped defensively, hysteria pushing at the edges of her brain, "Are you going to tell me what's going on? You're freaking me out, Rache. What the hell is going _on_? Are you okay?"

Rachel wrapped her arms around herself, slowly turning around to face Santana. Shaking her head, the tears she'd been fighting finally won, and her face crumpled. Springing forward to pull her into her arms, Santana stopped before she touched her, remembering how Rachel had reacted to her before. Swallowing, she hesitantly reached out.

Accepting her touch by falling into her, Rachel almost crawled onto Santana, burying her head into her chest. Wrapping her arms around her, taking her shaking body into her own, Santana again felt her panic rising. "Baby, baby, shh. Please. Talk to me. What is it? What happened? Are you okay?"

"_No_, I'm _not_ okay," Rachel sobbed, digging her fingers into Santana's back as she pressed her face into Santana's shirt, the fabric already soaked with her tears and saliva, "I'm not okay. I'm s-so _scared_."

"Scared?" The cold feeling was beginning to take Santana's breath away, but she held onto Rachel as tightly as she could, trying to completely surround her. "Baby, what – baby, _please_. What's wrong? What are you scared of?"

Rachel sucked in a deep, deep breath, almost wheezing when she let it out. "San," she gasped out roughly, pushing herself back enough to latch onto and keep Santana's eyes locked to hers, swollen and overflowing with tears. "San, I'm – I'm – " Every time she opened her mouth, she couldn't get what she wanted out.

Santana stared helplessly at her. "You're…?" she prompted, squeezing Rachel tightly, "You can tell me. No matter what. Tell me." Tears burned at her eyes, and Santana realized that if she had to, she'd beg Rachel to tell her what was going on. Because _this_ – this was not okay.

Rachel's throat worked. Slamming her eyes shut, she took a shuddering breath. Licking her lips, and licking them again, she clenched her eyes before blinking them open. Finding Santana's gaze again, her face became very, very white. "San…" she rasped, hands tightening even further into Santana's shirt, "I'm… I'm pregnant."

Santana completely froze as pure devastation slammed into her. "What…?" she asked faintly, the blood rushing away from her head and heart, leaving her dizzy and short of breath. "You're…?"

Rachel looked absolutely devastated at her reaction, and she pulled herself away. "Pregnant," she repeated, obviously struggling to keep herself together, "I'm _pregnant_, Santana! I'm only sixteen and I'm _pregnant_!"

Flinching at the raising of her girlfriend's voice, Santana stumbled over to her bed. Collapsing onto the side, she stared at Rachel, eyes drifting to her still-flat stomach.

"I'm going to be an unwed _mother_, Santana! I'm going to have a baby, going to lose my – my life and my plans." Rachel started sobbing again. "I'm going – I'm going to have a _baby_ because I'm pre-_pregnant_, and you're just – Santana, you're just _sitting_ there!"

"I'm _sorry_!" Santana sobbed out, finally shoved from numb shock, burying her head into her hands, "_I__'__m __so __sorry_." Sliding off the bed, she stagger-crawled over to Rachel, needing to touch her, needing to _apologize_. Wrapping her arms around Rachel's legs, she pressed her face into Rachel's thigh, gasping out, "I – didn't know. I didn't think I could – _Rachel_, oh my god, oh my god – _I __didn__'__t __know_." Feeling Rachel's hand tentatively touch the top of her head, Santana squeezed herself tighter against her. "This is all my fault," she struggled to get out, "This is all my fault, and I – I – " She coughed, a muscle in her throat pulling from the strain she was putting on it; sinking to her knees, Rachel softly moved her hand down to cup Santana's cheek. Reluctantly looking up, Santana met her girlfriend's eyes, feeling so, so broken. "I'm so sorry I got you pregnant," she rasped.

Staring at her, Rachel's face suddenly screwed up, and she lunged forward. Almost strangling Santana with the force of her arms around her neck, she collapsed into her chest. "Thank you," she sniffled, melting into the faltering hug Santana slipped around her back. "Thank you."

"F-for what?" Santana sniffled back, shaking her head, "How can you _thank _me? I got you _pregnant_!"

Rachel snuggled closer. "For _that_. For n-not accusing me of sleeping with anyone else; believing in me."

Santana dropped her chin, resting it lightly onto the top of Rachel's head. "Of course," she whispered, holding Rachel close, not willing to let her go for fear she'd suddenly push her away. She took a deep breath. "I trust you. Babe - -y… Rachel. I still – I _love _you. And – and if you let me…"

Rachel nodded, breath hot and moist against Santana's neck.

Heart thumping, Santana knew this was the right thing to do, all the plots of drama movies and her own pounding morality affirming it. She squeezed Rachel close to her, staring off into the space behind her, "If you, you've already decided to be a mother, you don't have to be unwed."

Rachel jerked. "What? San, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying." Moving back to look down into Rachel's eyes, Santana firmed her expression. "I'm saying that I love you, and I'm going to do whatever I can to support you. And if that includes going to Massachusetts or Canada or England the second you turn seventeen, you and I are going to the nearest church or temple to make this, _us_, official. I gots – I take care of my own. And you…" Santana smiled determinedly at Rachel, dipping her head to press a lingering kiss against her forehead. She moved one of her hands to slip in between them, laying trembling fingers against Rachel's stomach, "And this baby… Are of my own."

Tears welled up in Rachel's eyes again. "San," she whispered, tilting her head up to find her mouth; accepting her kiss, Santana knew from the depths of what she was feeling, that she would never want to have a life without Rachel. And especially now, when she had to take responsibility. When she _wanted_, _needed _to take responsibility.

Rachel pulled back, her eyes glistening. "I love you too, Santana. But…" Rachel shook her head, her expression becoming unsure and uncertain again, and she leaned forward to lay her head on Santana's shoulder, continuing her quiet train of thought, "This has all _just _happened. I'm still… I still need time to process everything. Because how can this be _real_?" Rachel sighed, sliding her arms down to encircle Santana's waist, "I know it took two of us for… For this to happen, but… It wasn't _supposed_ to happen. You know, biologically speaking."

Santana did know. "Biologically," she snorted humorlessly, "_I__'__m _not really supposed to happen." She drooped her shoulders, sick guilt welling up in her body again, "But still. That doesn't excuse me telling you I'm not procreative when I apparently _am_. Dammit, I should _sue_ their asses! Like, I mean, I'm totally serious. Obviously their findings weren't worth _shit_."

Nodding, Rachel surprised her by offering a quiet, "I believe I would join you in filing that suit. They were, after all, not only playing with your life, but also inadvertently playing with me and my life. …My future."

Closing her eyes at the emotion showing through her girlfriend's voice, Santana moved her grip on Rachel's body, drawing her with her as she leaned backwards. Once laid out on the carpet of her floor, Rachel tucked into her side, Santana sighed. Starting to gently stroke Rachel's hair, she studied the ceiling. "Our future," she corrected softly, turning her head to quickly meet Rachel's gaze, "If you want me with you. If you don't, I'll still support you. I _promise_. No matter what." That was something she _needed_ Rachel to know. After seeing her aunt go through a similar situation, she'd made a promise to herself to never be that kind of bastard.

Rachel closed her eyes, then leaned up to brush her lips against Santana's. "Thank you," she whispered, finding Santana's unoccupied hand with her own to lace their fingers together; the action made Santana's heart swell, skipping a beat, "But know this, Santana Lopez, it's _our _future."

_Our __future_. A wide, thankful smile grew across Santana's face. Pushing up a little to be able to solidly reach Rachel's lips, she drank her in, enjoying the heat of her mouth and the taste that was just _Rachel_. The girl she loved. The girl who accepted her.

And now the girl who was on the way to accepting what Santana had given her.

Rolling over, holding herself above Rachel, Santana smiled shyly down at her. Though not enjoying the red splotches and dark tear stains on her girlfriend's face, she could see that at least some of the worry and pain was gone.

Shyly smiling back up at her, Rachel eagerly reciprocated Santana's earlier kiss. "Love you," she murmured, and Santana thrilled at the genuine emotion in her voice. "Love you too," she sighed, "Love you _so_ much."

And for the first time in a long time, the pressure in Santana's chest eased.

For now, things had calmed down. For now, they just needed each other. For now, they could be in their own world.

But later, Santana knew, the real world would intrude. They could keep Rachel's pregnancy a secret for a little while, but it would eventually come out. And when it did, Santana had a major decision to make: come forward as the father or come up with a story that would, inevitably, cast Rachel in a bad light. Could Santana stand by and allow that to happen?

Trying to shake the dark thoughts away, Santana paused. "Hey," she murmured, slipping her tongue out of Rachel's mouth, "We're missing school."

Her eyes dark and lips already swollen from Santana's kisses, Rachel stared up at Santana. "…Study hall," she finally offered, "We're missing study hall."

"And…?" When Rachel didn't answer, Santana grinned, "Guess I never knew how little importance you believe study hall to be." Craning her head, she managed to get a look at the clock on the bedside table. "We'll probably miss glee, too," she hummed.

Rachel frowned. "Santana Lopez," she looked up at her seriously, "School or emotionally charged sex. Which do you want?"

Santana's eyes widened, a smirk quickly growing on her lips. Like that was even a question. In fact, if she had her way, they wouldn't make it to school at all. She had just been given another reason to worship Rachel's body, after all, and even if they didn't spend the whole day in bed, that was fine, too. Something huge had happened, something life-changing, and she and Rachel still had to figure it all out – who had things to apologize for, or who had things to thank for.

She knew it wouldn't be a smooth day. But really, how could the first day of the rest of their lives _be_ smooth? That just wasn't how Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry _did_ things.

Legit, Santana wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Are you guys happy now? There I was, trying to work on finishing up the next chapter of Sing It Stronger when you guys reviewed with such hopeful voices that I would update this soon. This is all _your _fault.**

**Just kidding. It's only _partly_ your fault.**

**I just hope it won't be confusing writing two different times in one timeline (even if this story is AU).**

**Note: there was a time jump between this chapter and the last one.**

* * *

><p>Santana couldn't concentrate on the routine. Eyes on Quinn but staring <em>through <em>her, she was barely putting the effort in to learning the new moves. It wasn't until the blonde was two feet away and walking closer that Santana realized that everyone was leaving. Not feeling as physically sore as she normally did after one of Quinn's practices, she sighed, knowing what that meant.

"Do you even _want _to be a Cheerio anymore?" Quinn asked the second they were within talking distance.

_Did she_? Yes. She needed the guaranteed scholarship so she could follow Rachel wherever she went. "Haven't you ever had PMS?" she asked tiredly, accepting the towel Quinn tossed at her, "I'll be back to normal next practice."

Quinn shook her head. "That's what you said last time, and the time before. You're slipping, Santana, and Sue's beginning to notice."

Santana paused, closing her eyes. Not good. She had to shape up or else. "Thanks," she mumbled, mortifyingly starting to feel the tears that had been threatening too often lately put pressure on the back of her eyes. Bringing the towel up to her face, she used it as a distraction to wipe the moisture away, then turned on her heel to head for her gym bag she'd tossed at the nearest bench earlier. She hadn't exercised enough to warrant a shower, and she knew Rachel was waiting for her at the doctor's office, probably scared out of her mind. It was her first ultrasound, right in the middle of her seventh week, and it would make everything _real_.

It terrified and excited Santana at the same time.

"Hey. Is everything okay with you and Rachel?" Quinn fell in step with her, studying her with a concerned expression on her face; it was softer than her earlier glare, and it made Santana remember just how good of friends they were.

But Santana _couldn't _say anything yet. So, instead, she met Quinn's gaze, hoping her panic was hidden behind a normal, practiced scowl. "Of course we are. _Why_?"

Quinn frowned, studying her intently. "It just seems like you guys have been… Really stressed out lately. And Rachel's not singing as much in glee. I'd say you weren't, either, but you've never been a big player in the first place."

Looking down at her gym bag, Santana stooped down to pick it up, slinging it over her shoulder. "We're fine. It's just… Family stuff." Oh, how true that was.

"But aren't both your parents supportive?"

"Not that kind of family stuff. Look." Taking her cell phone out of a side pocket, she took note of the time as she clicked open the image text Rachel had sent her. Smiling at the picture of Rachel hugging Santana's childhood teddy and her own childhood plush star close to her chest, Santana's mind wandered momentarily to if their unborn child would be a blanket or plushie lover. Realizing Quinn was still waiting for her to finish, she sighed and stashed the phone away again, along with the towel she really hadn't had to use, "Rachel's waiting for me. We can face time later."

Quinn blew air out of her mouth. "I'll hold you to that promise," she warned, taking a step back to give Santana space to pass by her.

"Wouldn't expect you _not _to." Nodding a goodbye, Santana shouldered her gym bag closer to her body, taking off jogging in the direction of the juniors' parking lot.

Quinn was smart, and having already experienced pregnancy and childbirth, it probably wouldn't be long until she figured out what was going on. It wasn't obvious, but if you looked for it, you'd be able to see that something had changed. Though Rachel was lucky to not be experiencing any severe symptoms of morning sickness, and she wasn't starting to show yet, she'd already brought two cheese sandwiches to school, with more planned. Having actually gotten into a fight with Rachel over not giving in to her cravings if they weren't vegan, it hadn't been until Santana told her that she was having cravings for a _reason_, and it was probably what the baby wanted to grow strong and healthy (no matter if it was a huge piece of chocolate cake), that her girlfriend had caved in, snatching the plate of bacon and eggs Santana had been planning to eat away from her. Shoveling them happily into her mouth even as she was tearing up over the lost lives, Rachel, at that moment in time, had made Santana fall in love with her all over; not a bad trade off for lost food.

Jumping into her car, Santana paused before automatically inserting the key into the ignition. Fishing for her phone again, she reopened the newest picture. Setting it as her background, she smiled affectionately, tracing her thumb down Rachel's cheek. Then, attaching her phone to the phone dock and turning on her Bluetooth, she turned her car on, pulled out of her parking spot, and called Rachel to tell her she'd be at Dr. Wu's office within ten minutes.

* * *

><p>"Hey," she settled into the chair next to Rachel, kissing her cheek in greeting, "They going to actually let us in on time?" While the waiting room wasn't full, there were still a lot of women and their partners scattered around. Depending on how backed up they were, Santana was prepared to go into her 'my father is a doctor, a <em>real <em>doctor' spiel, adlibbing whatever sounded best at the moment.

When Rachel lowered the magazine she'd been nervously flipping through, the oddest determined-apprehensive-relieved-afraid expression on her face Santana had ever seen, the smaller brunette automatically leaned into Santana's side, urging Santana to slide her arm around her shoulders. "I think so," she swallowed, setting the magazine down to take Santana's unoccupied hand, lacing their fingers together on her knee, "But we still have ten minutes. You didn't shower?"

Santana made an affronted face at her. "You saying I stink?"

"No," Rachel snuggled closer, pitching her voice lower, "I like the way you smell." A light blush rose on her cheeks. "I just meant that you don't smell like shampoo, and your hair's not wet."

Santana grinned. "Well, thank you. I like the way you smell, too." She paused for dramatic effect. "Especially when we're in bed."

Rachel's fingernails dug into her palm, and she sucked in a sudden, thick breath. "Not _here_," she hissed through a wide fake smile, glaring darkened eyes up at her.

Chuckling, Santana dropped a kiss onto her forehead. "Not gonna apologize. I only speak truths. Now," she raised her head, looking around the waiting room, "You wanna try figuring out how many women in here are pregnant with lizard babies?"

Without missing a beat even while rolling her eyes, Rachel drawled, "Four. The woman in the corner reading the National Geographic, which I happen to know for a fact has a rather lengthy article on reptiles. Then there's the woman with the guy wearing a lumberjack hat; he looks too much like a lizard to be coincidental. And over there – that lady's been _continually _flicking her tongue in and out of her mouth, which is quite distracting."

Whoah. The lady _was_. Shaking her head, Santana arched her eyebrow. "And the last one?"

Rachel frowned. "The woman sitting under the painting to our right."

"Why her?"

"Because," the small girl shifted, sinking even closer into Santana's body, "When I first got here, she kept on sending me these uncomfortable pitying looks. It was incredibly rude."

Santana looked up. Finding the woman now having what was undoubtedly a disgusted look on her face, Santana glared at her, lifting her head proudly. Wrapping her arm tighter around Rachel's shoulders, she _dared _the woman to do something.

Rachel squeezed her hand, "Please don't."

"Don't _what_?"

Brown eyes gave her a knowing look. "Be all sweet and chivalrous by bitching her out." Smiling affectionately, Rachel disengaged her hand to reach up and cup Santana's cheek. Drawing her into a soft, gentle kiss that made Santana's toes curl, she moved back just far enough to give her a glowing, loving smile, "In the long run, she doesn't mean anything to us."

Santana closed her eyes, dropping her forehead to rest it against Rachel's. "You just don't want to risk me getting kicked out," she teased, pecking Rachel's nose.

"That too," Rachel agreed, Santana insanely proud of the happy smile on her girlfriend's face. Any time Rachel was smiling was a win in her book. Too many tears had been shed, and would be shed, so the longer they were away, the better it was.

Settling back into her original position and letting out a soft contented noise, Rachel started playing with Santana's fingers. "Mmm… How was practice?" she asked, leaning her head back into Santana's shoulder.

Santana shivered, curling and opening her fingers in tandem with Rachel's. "It was," she answered neutrally, fighting the urge to shift and give herself away. "Oh, hey, loved the picture you sent." A real smile crossed her lips.

"Yeah?"

Rachel was too adorable. "Yeah. In _fact_…" Santana rested her chin on Rachel's head, just enjoying _being _with her, "I set it as my background."

"You did _not_." No matter what she'd said, Santana knew her girlfriend was pleased. "I've sent you _much _better pictures."

"Pshh." Discarding that statement, Santana tightened her hug. "I love those too, but this one… It was _adorable_. Brittany took it didn't she?"

Rachel smiled. "How did you know?"

Because it was a picture Brittany would have been happy to take. Because Brittany had stayed home sick that day, which meant that she'd inevitably end up wandering over to Santana's house, where Rachel would have been to babysit Santana's baby sister for an hour until Andrea, Santana's mother, got off work. Or because Santana was just that awesome.

But before she could answer out loud, a friendly, peppy female voice called out, "Rachel?"

Santana's heart thumped. This was it.

Rachel sucked in a deep breath, then slowly stood up, keeping her hold on Santana's hand so she rose with her. But before she could start towards the nurse waiting for them, Santana put her other hand out, stopping her. "Hey," she whispered, studying Rachel's eyes seriously, "I love you."

A wide smile spread over Rachel's face, and she nodded, taking a step forward to brush her lips along Santana's cheek. "I love you too," she whispered back, eyes bright. Then, squeezing Santana's hand, she turned back around. Markedly more confident than before, Rachel tugged Santana behind her; smiling proudly, hiding the anxiety she could feel creeping into her body, Santana followed her girlfriend down the hall and into the examining room.

* * *

><p>"See? I'm keeping my promise to make this as painless as possible." the chipper nurse, Brandi, smiled at them as she lifted her pen to the file in her hand, "Just a few more questions to finish up, and then we'll be <em>all<em> ready to get Dr. Wu. Now." She turned her attention to Rachel, "Is this your first pregnancy?"

Rachel stared at the nurse like she was a deer in the headlights, then flicked her gaze over to Santana. She nodded stiffly. "Yes."

Santana tried to give her a supportive smile, but it was hard to do with the heaviness spreading out through her chest. She was going to be sick. Devastatingly, ecstatically, sick.

"Alright. And you believe you're about seven weeks along?"

"Yes. But I still want to make sure. I did some research on the internet, and many of the baby sites recommended scheduling an appointment around seven weeks after you first notice… Uhm…" Rachel looked down, "Notice."

"Okay, great. That's good." Nodding, Brandi scribbled down some notes, then looked up. "I have to make sure you know this, but you are aware we can't find out the gender of the baby yet?"

Finding out the gender… Santana hadn't even thought about that. Not really. She and Rachel had just been so caught up in trying to figure out their future and how to tell their parents and how they were going to deal with the childbirth and aftermath. But to have a little boy with Rachel's features and Santana's temperament… Or little girl who took after Rachel in a little Santana Mini-Me body… Or twins who were equally split…

Oh god. _Twins_. Or _more_.

Rachel squeezed her hand, bringing her back into the conversation. "Yes…" her girlfriend nodded, smiling at Santana as if she knew what had been running through her head, "We're aware."

Santana blinked, but fixed a confident expression on her face. "Yes."

"Mmkay. Just didn't want to disappoint you." Brandi, watching the two of them, only smiled when Santana stared pointedly at her. However, when her expression sobered a little, Santana started to feel a sense of dread run down her back. "These questions are going to be a little… _Personal_, but please believe me: it's only with the health of you and your child in mind."

Rachel sat up a little straighter. "Oh-okay."

Brandi lowered Rachel's file, balancing it on her lap, dropping the pen on top of it. She smiled gently, "Do you know who the father of your child is?"

Pain flared in Santana's chest. '_Me_,' she wanted to yell out, 'It's me, and I'm here for her. I'm supporting her, and I'll _always _be here for her.'

Rachel bit her lip. "Yes," she answered confidently, looking away from the nurse to give Santana a comforting smile, "And… _He's_… In my life."

God. Santana loved Rachel so much. Mouthing, 'Love you,', Santana knew she was grinning stupidly when Rachel mouthed it back. Even though she and Rachel were probably confusing the nurse, she didn't care. It wasn't any of her fucking business, anyway.

"Is he also a minor?"

A little surprised by the question, Santana looked away from Rachel to look at Brandi again. Realizing she had her attention on the file, seemingly giving Santana and Rachel some privacy, Santana's opinion of her rose.

"Yes. He's seventeen." It was only because she was looking for it that Santana could hear the slight pauses before the male pronouns in her speech. She sighed.

The nurse scrawled another note. "Okay, so no legal problems… Do you know any of his health or family history? If there's a predisposition towards a certain disease or disorder, or things like that, it would be helpful to know while scheduling some screening tests later."

_Disease_._ Disorder_. Did what she was count? Santana's stomach fell. What kind of complications should she and Rachel be thinking about possibly needing to look or prepare for? Would it be _dangerous_?

Before she could come up with something to say, Rachel was answering the question, "Not at this time, no. But I should have some more information by the next appointment."

"…Alright, that should do it. Thank you." Clipping her pen into her breast pocket, Brandi stood up. With another cheery smile, she slipped the file under her arm and walked over to the door, slipping out with a promised, "Dr. Wu should be in shortly."

"Thank you," Rachel called after her. Then, as soon as the door clicked shut, she swiveled so her legs hung off the side of the examination chair. "Come here."

Raising her eyebrows, Santana stood up. "I'm here," she feigned ignorance.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "No you're not. Come _here_," she pointed at the floor right under her, her expression turning into a shy smile. "I want a hug."

Santana sighed, shaking her head. Taking a step forward, she slid her arms around Rachel's sides. "You're a tyrant," she complained, pressing a kiss against Rachel's forehead.

"The worst," Rachel agreed, "What are you going to do with me?" She snuggled into Santana's neck, her breath making goosebumps pop up as her arms settled around Santana's sides as well.

Feeling warm, Santana smiled. "Wait until we get back to my house," she promised. Her girlfriend felt and smelled so _good_…

Rachel sighed happily. Then, "Can we go get some more bacon first?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! So, finally finished this chapter, yay! Also, if you're waiting for the next one of Sing It Stronger, don't worry, I've been working on that too.**

**Oh, and though this story will eventually be raised to an M rating, that doesn't happen in this chapter. But it will. If anyone has a problem with that, now you know.**

* * *

><p>"Ahh, Miss Berry," Dr. Wu greeted politely, barely raising his voice in surprise as he closed the door behind him, "Does your father know you're here?"<p>

"No, Dr. Wu," Rachel shook her head, giving him a frantic, nervous smile, "And I don't want him to hear about it. Not yet."

"I can't tell him anyway…" Glancing down at the file in his hands, Dr. Wu walked over to where Rachel reclined on the examination table. "So we're doing an ultrasound to check how exactly far along you are," he started, looking up. When he noticed Santana sitting in the chair normally reserved for husbands or partners, hand wrapped around Rachel's, his eyebrows rose. "Miss Lopez. I wasn't expecting to see you here."

Santana shrugged her shoulders lightly. "Can't really say the same thing, doc."

"Wait," Rachel glanced between Santana and Dr. Wu, then turned to Santana. "You know him too?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah," Santana nodded, shifting in her chair, "My father's a doctor, too, Rache. And this guy delivered me." That was actually one of the reasons why Santana had suggested going to Dr. Wu and not the other obstetrician. When the obvious questions would come up, he'd already have an idea about the… Unique situation.

Rachel gave her a teasing look. "Before or after you called the nurse fat?"

Santana smirked back, "_Before_, of course."

"Just making sure."

"Ah huh."

"As cute as this is, I'm afraid you aren't my only patient today," Dr. Wu interrupted, wheeling over what looked like to be part of the ultrasound machine, "And I'd like to get home in time to do my seasonal bonsai clipping. So." He looked at Rachel, "Would you like Miss Lopez to be in the room with you?"

"I'm already here, aren't I?" Santana snapped, "It's not like I just _wandered _in off the street." This was _her _baby, and she was _not _going to _not_ be here.

Rachel nodded, squeezing her hand. "She's staying," she stated assertively, "I want her here."

Dr. Wu barely quirked an eyebrow, but his overall expression didn't change. "Okay. Then, lean back and we'll begin."

* * *

><p>"I'm really pregnant…" Rachel whispered. "I mean, I already <em>knew <em>I was, but this just made it… Undeniable. Real."

"I know," Santana nodded, reaching out to gently push a stray lock of Rachel's hair behind her ear. Then, tracing her fingers down her jaw and neck, she smiled at the breathy noise it caused, and shifted forward to kiss Rachel deeply.

Letting out another breathy noise, Rachel pressed into the kiss, sliding her hand up Santana's side to help pull herself forward. Taking the invite and wrapping her arm around Rachel's waist, Santana groaned when the small girl slid her hand back down, pushing under her Cheerio skirt. "You sure?" she spoke into Rachel's lips, feeling herself starting to react with each slip of her fingers, "I'm fine with just cuddling."

"Santana Lopez, you are _never _fine with just cuddling."

"That's not true," Santana frowned at her, the effect ruined with a well-timed stroke along the top of her spanx that made her eyes flutter, "I may have a healthy amount of lust for you, but I can rein it in. _You_, however…" She shifted, hunching her hips up.

"_I_…?" Grinning, Rachel pushed the tips of her fingers under the waistband, "Mmm… I can feel you're already feeling it, aren't you?"

Oh yeah. "_Yes_…" Really, it wasn't fair how fast Rachel could get her ready to go. Starting to feel her underwear constricting, she retaliated by rolling Rachel onto her back. "You're going straight for it, aren't you?" she purred, dropping her head to kiss Rachel deeply.

Moaning and arching up into her, Rachel mmhmmed. "I just want to feel close to you," she whispered, sliding her hands up and down Santana's back.

Closing her eyes at the husky response and the feel of Rachel's body reaching for hers, Santana curled her fingers around her hip, pulling her tight against her. "I won't argue," she whispered, starting a slow, purposeful rock into her. "I _always_ want to be close to you."

* * *

><p>Stroking Rachel's belly, warm and soft and still wet with drying sweat, Santana took in every bump and dip along her girlfriend's ribs and hipbones. "I can't believe it," she whispered, leaning down to press a kiss just above her bellybutton. Smiling at the shiver her lips and hair caused, she slid up to kiss Rachel properly.<p>

"What can't you believe?" Rachel asked, shifting over to cuddle up to Santana's side as she lay back, throwing a leg over Santana's.

Santana curled her arm around Rachel's shoulders. "That I'm a… Well, father. That you're a mother. That this happened." Shrugging slightly, she started stroking Rachel's hair.

Rachel nodded. "Honestly…" she started, her voice coming out soft and almost hesitant.

"Hmm?"

"I don't think I could have a better, as Puck would say, 'Baby Daddy'. You're here and you're willing, and…" Rachel swallowed, blindly looking for Santana's free hand, "I've never felt so loved."

Santana squeezed her hand. "That's because you _are _loved," she husked, emotion pressing at her throat. "Babe…" she moved her hand up to nudge Rachel's chin up so she could give her a long, firm kiss. "That's never going to stop."

Rachel's eyes fluttered open as tears started welling up. "_Santana_," she sniffed, "This is _real_."

"What?" A little alarmed, Santana crunched herself down so it was easier to look into Rachel's eyes, "Of course this is."

"No, no, I know." Rachel's lower lip trembled, and she curled herself up against Santana's body, hiding her nose against her neck; Santana quickly locked her arms around her, all her sense concentrated on the girl against her, "I just… This is incredibly sappy and I know I have millions of pregnancy hormones racing through my system, but _San_." Her arms curled around her neck, "I just need you to know that I have _never _felt like this before. You… _I just love you_."

Santana nodded, slamming her eyes shut from the tears that instantly appeared. Burying her nose into Rachel's scalp, she squeezed her tightly, "I love you too, Rache." She laughed softly. Due to her embrace, she was unable to wipe her eyes that were starting to itch a little, but you know what? Too fucking bad. She was holding her girl, and nothing else mattered. She grinned and pressed a kiss to Rachel's hair, "And I have no excuse for being so sappy. You're such a bad influence."

Rachel's body actually vibrated with the force of her responding laugh. "_I'm_ the bad influence?" Her lips curved up against Santana's skin.

"You know it, babe."

"Ahuh. Sure." Kissing the underside of Santana's jaw, Rachel moved back, smiling affectionately. Gently pulling herself from Santana's arms, she sat up, creating an automatic appreciative mmm in the back of Santana's throat as she drank her body in. "Come back here," she pouted, lazily reaching forward to grab any part of Rachel's body she could.

Rachel smiled but shook her head, using the pads of her fingers to brush leaked tears from her eyes. "No, hun, your parents are coming home soon, remember? And though they love me, I _really _don't want to test that love if they find us doing something _none _of us want them to find us doing."

Oh yeah. Santana frowned, dropping her hand. "Fine, fine," she sighed, rolling onto her back and crossing her arms under her head, "You take the first shower while I start the laundry."

"Mmm, sounds like a plan." Not losing her smile at all, Rachel leaned forward to gently kiss her, and Santana thrilled at the feeling like she always did, kissing her back. _No one_ had ever kissed like Rachel, and no one's lips had ever made her feel what Rachel's lips did. It was… _Fireworks_.

Caressing Santana's cheek as she pulled away, Rachel's smile turned calculatingly innocent, "Join me when you're done?"

Ohh. Santana grinned, rolling over to push herself up to kiss Rachel's stomach, then chest, then chin, and finally claimed Rachel's lips. "Count on it," she muttered, licking her lips as she pulled away to keep the taste of Rachel in her mouth. "Now go! I's needs to gets my laundry on if we's be wantin' to do this."

That earned a rolling of Rachel's eyes, but her girlfriend smiled anyway. "Cute!" she offered as she rose from the bed and started towards Santana's en suite bathroom, raising her eyebrow at Santana over her shoulder, "But be aware our child is _not _going to grow up speaking that way."

An instant wide smile crossed Santana's face. "We'll see," she called out, laughing when, in answer, Rachel pointed at her with a fake frown that morphed into a smile before the girl ducked into the bathroom, pulling the door closed behind her.

…God. Santana loved that girl.

_But_! Before she got to show her just how much she did, she had laundry to do. Jumping off her bed, Santana quickly pulled on the t-shirt and boxers she had tossed at the laundry basket the day before, swept her hair up into a loose ponytail, and turned back to her bed. Ugh. The _only _thing about sex she didn't like. Even if her parents were aware the two of them were having sex – hell, her father had given her condoms even _before _she and Rachel had seen each other naked – it would still be embarrassing to be caught red-handed. "Good thing it's about time for the weekly laundry anyway," Santana muttered to herself as she started stripping the bed.

As she was deciding whether or not to take the pillowcases as well, smiling when she heard the shower start up and the unmistakable sound of Rachel's singing, her eyes randomly caught sight of the manila folder she had set down onto the bedside table soon after she and Rachel had gotten to her house. Letting go of the sheets and comforter she had bundled up in her arms, Santana silently padded over.

Sinking down to sit on the side of the bed, she slowly picked the folder up, bringing it onto her lap. "Baby…" she murmured, opening it to stare, once again, at the grainy ultrasound. Her heart pounding in her chest, she reached out to trace over the little, tiny, _precious _lump that meant the world to her, whispering reverently, "My beautiful, sweet, bebé…" Love and affection exploded in her chest, and she had to close the folder before she burst into tears. However, unable to stop herself from brushing her lips across the top of the folder, she reverently placed it back onto the bedside table.

She had laundry to do. And then… She had a girl and a baby to worship.

* * *

><p>"Who do you want to tell first?" Santana asked, propping her hands on Rachel's hips. The smell of her shampoo coming from Rachel's hair made her inordinately giddy.<p>

Falling back into her, Rachel sighed. "I've been thinking about that. Santana," she reached back to pull Santana's arms around her waist, "I think we should start with your parents. My fathers don't… Well, there's no polite way to say this, really, but they don't know about '_you_'."

Santana couldn't help but think that was a good thing. God knows they probably wouldn't have let Santana _near _their daughter. "And my parents could, hopefully, support us when we _do _tell them. Just… Promise me your dad won't kill me?"

"I promise Daddy won't kill you." Turning around in Santana's embrace, Rachel gave her a small, pale smile. "He'll probably turn red and threaten you, but he won't kill you. Now, _me…_"

Kissing Rachel's forehead, Santana mirrored her small smile, "He won't kill you. Not with his granddaughter or grandson being involved."

"Granddaughter," Rachel replied with almost certainty, smoothing out the collar of Santana's jacket.

Santana raised her eyebrows. "You sound so sure about that."

"Well…" Rachel smiled lopsidedly. She wrapped her arms around Santana's neck, leaning up for a kiss, "I'm _almost _sure. We're both girls, right?"

Santana nodded. "_Technically_…"

"Right. So no… Presumably… Y chromosome."

That made sense. Santana automatically felt herself melting. "We're having a _daughter_…?" she whispered, looking down at Rachel in awe.

Rachel smiled. "Yes," she nodded, her eyes dark and affectionate, "I believe so."

A _daughter_. "Hey," a thought came to Santana, and she squeezed Rachel's waist, "Beth'll get a new playmate."

Rachel's reaction was one she was _not _expecting. "I am _not _giving up my daughter!" she snapped, bursting into tears.

"Whoah, whoah, hey. Hey. Baby." Dismayed, Santana hugged Rachel tightly, "No, no, none of that. Don't cry. C'mon." Rubbing her hand up and down Rachel's back, she bit her lip as she tried to figure what the _hell _it had been that she had said that had set her girlfriend off. "Please, shh, shh. I didn't say that. I'm not asking that. No, no, shh."

Rachel's tears had already soaked through her shirt before the small girl calmed down enough for watery brown eyes to meet Santana's. Trying to smile, Santana raised a hand to start wiping away some of the old and still forming tear tracks on her cheeks with her thumb. "Hey…" she whispered, "You okay now?"

Rachel dropped her gaze. Fisting her hands in Santana's blouse at her waist, she sucked in a deep, wavering breath. Her voice was thick and low and Santana had to hunch down to hear her correctly, "I… I thought you were with me a-about keeping our baby."

_What_? "_What_?" Santana's mouth dropped open, panic slicing through her. Urging Rachel's head up, she stared at her, eyebrows knitting together, "Of _course _I am! That's _never _been in question! Baby – I – what… That wasn't what I said at _all_." Aware that her voice was rising when Rachel flinched at her tone, Santana forced herself to calm down, managing a caring smile onto her face as well when she met Rachel's eyes again. She tried to think back over everything they had said, but… No. Santana didn't get it. "I'm sorry, but… Rachel. You've completely lost me."

"I think I lost my_self_…." Rachel sighed, leaning forward to rest her forehead against Santana's breastbone, sliding her arms around Santana's waist. Easily encircling Rachel's shoulders, Santana sighed as well. "Pregnant hormones?" she suggested lightly, hoping not to set her girlfriend off again.

"It probably was, but even if it wasn't, can we still blame them?"

Santana grinned. "Sure," she agreed easily, pulling Rachel in close. Might as well start getting used to agreeing to whatever the pregnant woman wanted. "But you still want to tell me what you were worried about?"

Rachel relaxed her body into Santana's, nodding as she raised her head. "Kiss me?" she asked hopefully, looking a little uncertain.

Instead of answering verbally, Santana smiled and kissed her reassuringly. Really, when would she _never _want to kiss Rachel?

"Mmm…" Smiling when they both pulled away, Rachel swooped up to kiss her again. Then, taking a step backward to break their embrace, she grabbed one of Santana's hands. "But first…" Lacing their fingers together, she started drawing Santana out of her room, "Let's get something to eat."

"But I've already eaten," Santana deadpanned, grinning wickedly at the wild blush and digging of Rachel's fingernails into the back of her hand that got, "And if I recall correctly, so did you." Oh yeah. Rachel had.

Rachel halted in the middle of the hall. "Santana," she turned, arching her eyebrow at her, "Do you ever want the use of my tongue again?"

Oh, shit. Still. "Yessss…." Santana smiled mildly.

Walking forward, Rachel used her free hand to draw Santana's head down. "Then…" she breathed, brushing their noses together, making Santana shiver at the feeling of her breath blowing against her lips.

"Yesss…?" Santana repeated, almost whispering as well.

Directly against Santana's lips, Rachel smiled, "Feed me." But, before Santana could finish her wide, amused smirk, Rachel kissed her, nipping at her lower lip. "_Real_ food, Santana."

_Sigh_. Santana made a face at Rachel, but acquiesced. "Fine. Let's gets to the kitchen."

"Thank you, honey," Rachel chirped, grinning and sliding her arm into Santana's, "I love you~"

A smile tugged at Santana's lips despite herself – god, she was _so _whipped – and she tucked Rachel's arm securely into her side, "I love you too. So, what are you hungry for?"

"_Santana_!" Rachel gasped, "Remember what we bought on the way home?"

"Aside from the whipped cream?"

"_Yes_."

"Okay, okay! No need to glare at me, babe. Bacon – _again_ – it is." Jesus, it was like Rachel was trying to give Quinn a run for her money or something…

And god help her, Santana found it somehow… Scarily… _Adorable_.


	4. Chapter 4

**I _am _still working on SIS, but you know when you're working on more than one story and one flows better than the other one for a time? That's what's happening here. I have a lot of SIS written. It's just not chronologically next in the story. :D**

**Now back to seriousness.**

* * *

><p>When Santana's parents came home from her grandmother's house, Andrea Lopez caught Rachel eating a bacon sandwich. Nodding at her and Santana, she slid her purse down onto the kitchen counter, "Good evening, Rachel, Ana. I see Brittany isn't around anymore…?"<p>

Swallowing the large lump of bread and bacon that she had just bitten out of the sandwich in her hand, Rachel smiled, "Yes, she left soon after you did, saying Lord Tubbington was waiting with fish soup."

Focusing intently on the bacon sandwich she was making for herself, Santana tried to keep herself breathing normally. Her mother was smart. And knew that Rachel was vegan.

"Well that was very kind of him. Maybe you could learn something from that cat, Ana," Andrea smiled, leaning over the counter to swipe one of the strips of bacon Santana hadn't used yet.

"Hey!" Protesting, Santana made a face at her mother, sliding the plate of bacon farther away from her sticky fingers, to which Rachel grinned and stole her own piece. Santana glared sullenly at her, "That _was _mine, you know. And _Mom_, I feed and water Rachel on an _almost _daily basis."

Rachel finished chewing and swallowed the whole piece of bacon she'd stuffed into her mouth. She smiled teasingly up at Santana, "Yes, hun, I love you for how you provide me food."

"Damn right." Smirking, Santana couldn't help dropping a quick kiss on Rachel's lips.

Andrea cleared her throat. "So…" her voice sounded equal parts amused and suspicious, "While Luís finishes putting Lianette down, I'm curious. Rachel, aren't you vegan?"

Santana swallowed. Suddenly her bacon sandwich didn't seem so appetizing anymore. Aware of Rachel's hand reaching for hers, she laced their fingers together. "Now, huh?" she whispered, the sickening feeling in her stomach doubling when she met Rachel's wide eyes.

Rachel pushed her sandwich away, nodding shallowly. "I'm… I'm not hungry," she explained, dropping her gaze after hesitantly smiling at Andrea.

Frowning and looking incredibly confused, Andrea straightened. "Hey, are you okay? Ana…?"

Santana avoided her gaze. "Uhm, why don't we go into the living room. I'll collect Dad. You follow her, Rache." Squeezing Rachel's hand, she forced a smile and gently pressed a kiss against her forehead, stepping backwards.

Catching her hand, Rachel gave her an already watery smile. "I love you."

Her heart thumping, Santana nodded. "Love you too." Avoiding her mother's gaze as she skirted around her and left the kitchen, she had to stop to catch her breath before she burst into tears. Leaning back against the wall outside of her sister's room, she almost started crying again when she heard the absolute love in her father's voice as he wished Lianette good night. Lianette may have been a surprise, Santana's mother finding out she was pregnant about three months before Santana and Rachel had gotten together, but, as Santana would hope with her baby, she'd been happily accepted.

Hell, she smiled, wiping a couple of tears away from her eyes, it wouldn't only be Beth who would get a new playmate.

"Ana?" Closing the door to the nursery room, Luís Lopez smiled curiously at his daughter.

"Hey. Dad. How's, uhm, how's Lia doing?" Santana nodded at the door.

Luís followed her gaze, then turned back to her. He smiled, shrugging. "I just put her to sleep, but if you're really quiet, you can go in and see her."

"No, no, that's okay." No. If she went in and saw the precious little girl, she'd _definitely _burst into tears, and she _needed _to be strong. For Rachel and for herself. Clearing her throat to push back the pressure in her head and throat, she motioned behind her with her thumb, "Let's go to the living room."

Not waiting for his response, she turned and strode quickly down the hall, shoving her clenched fists into the pockets of her jeans. She needed Rachel's presence.

No. She just needed _Rachel_.

Crossing the threshold, she didn't pause to fully take in the room before walking to join Rachel on the loveseat. Finding her girlfriend's clammy hand as soon as she sat down, she took a deep breath and forced the lightheadedness from her head. She was going to be strong. For both of them.

No. She mentally shook her head, lacing Rachel's hands with hers and providing a side and shoulder and thigh for Rachel to lean on, she had to be strong for all _three _of them.

From the couch across from them, Andrea was sitting forward, looking as if she didn't know if she should be concerned, afraid, apprehensive, or confused. "…Ana?"

"Oh my god…" Rachel muttered, hand crushing Santana's as she stared down at her knees. "_San_."

Santana swallowed. "I know, Rache," she whispered back, wanting to just pull the small girl into her arms and completely surround her, shield her from her mother's and newly arrived father's gazes. "But we're okay. You're okay. We just need to do this. And, babe." She nuzzled Rachel's ear, "Can you please calm down? Try?"

Trembling, Rachel met her gaze, tried to smile, and nodded. She let out a big breath, like all the air had left her body. "Yes. I… I can. Thank you."

"Uhn-uh. Thank _you_." Watching Rachel pull on an almost perfect mask of courage, Santana squeezed her hand, pulled her arm into hers, and, promising herself that no matter what happened, she was prepared to do what was right for her girl and her baby, she turned her head back to her parents.

Luís had the same expression his wife had on his face. "Girls?" he spoke softly, as if he was afraid to break the tension in the air, "You… Have something to tell us?"

Andrea put her hand on his knee, nodding. "Is… Is everything okay?"

"Mo-om, Da…" Her throat constricting painfully, Santana had to shake her head and look up at the ceiling to blink back the pressure in her eyes. C'mon, Tana, you can do this. You _have _to do this.

"Hey…" Sharing almost panicked looks, Andrea and Luís seemed to lean even closer to them, barely sitting on the couch. "Please, girls, you're starting to – are you okay? Do you need help?"

Rachel began shaking her head, fingernails digging into Santana's hand. Biting back the discomfort, Santana closed her eyes, swallowed a couple of times, sucked in a deep breath of air through her nose, and then looked back at her parents. "Dad. Mom." Wanting to shout, 'please don't kick me out! don't get angry! just listen. don't abandon us,' she used the last ounce of desperate hope to blurt out, "The doctor's were wrong."

"Wha – "

"I'm pregnant."

Andrea's face went white, red, slack with shock. Eyes widening dramatically, Luís sat up straight. "Ana, this isn't funny," he gruffed.

"It's not a joke," Santana shook her head, seeing Rachel repeat her action in her peripheral vision. It didn't really surprise Santana that her girlfriend had ended up just saying the situation outright. Rachel was like that: blunt and direct when she needed to be.

Rising from the couch, Andrea slowly walked towards them; staring up at her, Santana clenched her jaw as she tried to figure out if she should bolt, cover Rachel, or be prepared to push her mother away.

As the older woman approached, Luís stood up as well, shaking his head as he started pacing back and forth.

Stopping right in front of Rachel, Andrea knelt down. "Are you sure?" she whispered.

Trying to swallow back tears, Rachel nodded. "S-seven weeks."

"Ohh." Dropping her gaze to Rachel's belly, Andrea's expression was one of dawning comprehension. "Are you healthy?"

"Yes. I just got some prescription for vitamins," Rachel glanced at Santana, who nodded, giving her a small, supportive smile. It was hard meeting her mother's gaze, but she did it. Instantly, the tears started welling again. "Mom…"

When her father's voice cut through what she was going to say, Santana's head snapped up, "How do you even know it's _yours_, Santana?"

Rachel looked devastated, and anger shot hot through Santana's veins. Her dad notwithstanding, Santana was _not _going to stand for it. "Shut up!" she yelled, jumping up to put herself between her father and her girlfriend, "That's my – that's _Rachel _you're talking about!"

Stony-faced, Luís ignored his daughter, craning his head to stare at Rachel. "I don't know what you're _playing_, here, Rachel; using Santana's uniqueness to force her to play _house_, but I thought _better _of you."

Balling up her fist, Santana only _just _managed to hold it back. "_Dad_," she growled, Andrea's incensed, "_Luís_!" providing an almost physical wall of censure, "You better shut the hell up or I swear to _god_ I'll end up doing something that doesn't look so bad right about now."

"Luís, you need to calm down," Andrea managed to lower her voice, rising to approach her husband, "It's not good for Rachel _or _the baby."

"Oh don't pull that _crap_," Luís shook his head, "That's not even your grandbaby!"

"_Yes it is_!" Santana roared, honest to god starting to vibrate with anger; Rachel's baby was _hers_, _hers_! "Dammit, Dad, can you just shut the fuck up? This is _Rachel_. You _know _Rachel. And… And even if the child was someone else's, she would have _told _me."

Rachel was crying heavily, shoulders shaking. "I swear, Mr. Lopez. There's only been Santana. And I – I know this doesn't make any sense, but it's _true_."

Breathing in sharply through his nose and moving his gaze back and forth between Santana and Rachel and his wife, Luís finally gave a sharp, decisive shake of his. "No," he let out lowly, taking a step back, "I can't accept this." Walking stiffly towards the entrance to the living room, he paused. "I'm… I'm sorry. But… I can't."

"_Dad_…" Santana tried, but her father exited. "Mom?" she turned to her mother, her voice small and full of building tears, "Do you… You believe us, right?" It felt like her dad had taken all the air out of her lungs, and she _needed _someone she loved to make things right. Oh _god_. She should have expected this.

"San?" Rachel whispered plaintively, and Santana unlocked her legs to bring her back to her girlfriend, sitting down and immediately pulling her onto her lap. Rachel's body was rigid and tiny and full of stress, and Santana knew she had to buck the fuck up and concentrate on her.

Andrea slowly sank onto the seat Rachel had been sitting in. "Girls…" she sighed, sounding close to tears as well, and she started rubbing Rachel's back comfortingly, "I… I think I do. Rachel, you love Santana, right?"

Rachel nodded jerkily into Santana's neck, and Santana knew she had at least one teary eye trained on Andrea.

"And if nothing… Distasteful happened…?"

"_No_." Putting strength into her voice, Rachel sat up to look at Andrea directly, then at Santana, "Only Santana."

Oh, Baby… "I hadn't even thought of that…" Santana whispered, and she tightened her hug when Rachel settled back into her.

Soft lips kissed her neck. "Only you."

"Then I believe you." Drawing in a deep breath, Andrea looked at the ceiling, then back to Santana and Rachel. "Look at you…" she sounded sad and oddly proud, "You're going to have a hard time with this, aren't you?"

Santana nodded. "I'm going to get a job," she offered, feeling like she needed to make her mother understand she was fully in it.

"What?"

Santana gave Rachel a small smile. "I have to support you, Rachel. And there are going to be fees and so many other things we'll need money for. I _told _you. I'm in this."

Rachel's lower lip trembled. "But what about the Cheerios?" she whispered, sitting back on Santana's knees, "I don't want to…"

Kissing her softly, Santana stopped Rachel's protests. "Hey," she whispered, reaching a hand up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind Rachel's ear, "I can do both."

"Doesn't Ms. Sylvester forbid you to have a job?" Andrea asked quietly.

Santana met her eyes confidently. "I don't care."

"Ana…" Managing a smile, Andrea stood up, bending down to press a kiss against Santana's forehead, then repeating it with Rachel, "You're growing up too fast. I'm proud of you. _Both _of you." She sighed, "Let me deal with your father. I… Hate to say this, but maybe you should find a place to spend the night for tonight and maybe the next couple of nights. Rachel." The older woman smiled at Rachel, "Don't take what Luís said to heart. He loves you – we _both _do – but he's in shock."

Rachel nodded, "I know."

God. Rachel was so strong. Tugging her back, Santana nuzzled her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Over Rachel's head, Andrea caught her daughter's eye. 'You picked a good one,' she mouthed, and Santana had to look away to stop from crying, nodding to signify she'd understood.

"Alright, I imagine you two want some time to yourselves. Rachel, honey, you have my cell phone number, right? Please, call me if you have _any _questions. I know you don't have too many women in your life, and you're going through something incredibly scary. And goodness knows Santana won't understand _half _of what's going to happen to your body. Ana, please, say goodbye before you leave the house."

Right. "Will do," she muttered, and Andrea gave her a sad smile.

When her mother left, Santana leaned her head back against the loveseat. "That…" she started, smiling when Rachel started trailing kisses up her neck; one thing Santana had noticed with Rachel's pregnancy was that she _certainly _had no loss of ardor, "Went better than it could have, right?"

"Right."

"Are you lying to make me feel better?"

In answer, Rachel covered Santana's lips with her own. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Santana kissed her back. "I know."

* * *

><p>"Santana? This is a surprise."<p>

"Yeah yeah. Look, Q, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Wow, I'm doing well. How about you?"

Santana rolled her eyes. Quinn could be such the priss. Trying not to stare at the backpack that held her extra Cheerio uniform and various outfits as well as her toiletries and teddy bear and a couple pictures of Rachel and the ultrasound just in case she would never be let back into her house, Santana smiled when Rachel leaned around her to grab Mr. Archie from where he was sticking out of the top. Taking the chance to drop a kiss on her head, she just smirked affectionately at Rachel's fake cross look.

"…Santana?"

Oh! Right. Santana cleared her throat. "That's great. I'm great. Rachel's great. We're _all _great."

Gently petting her arm before pulling her own plushie out of her own backpack, Rachel snuggled her side into Santana's, random bits of plushie fur brushing against her arm as the small girl did so. Since she and Rachel were outside at one of the roadside picnic tables that were technically part of the Lima Park, just next to Santana's car, the air was a little cool. Though, you know, it wasn't like Santana _needed_ the excuse to be close to her girlfriend.

"Yeah… Sounds like a lot of great is going on. What's the favor? I am _not _going to talk to Sue for you. I may be her favorite, but even _I _wouldn't be so foolish as to – "

"No, no. This isn't about the Cheerios." Trying to cut the blonde off as quickly as she could, Santana blew air out of her mouth. Truthfully, she wasn't excited about what she was going to ask her. Because both she and Rachel knew Santana couldn't stay at Rachel's. Rachel's fathers liked Santana enough – just not enough to allow her sleep over (even if Santana had snuck in and out a number of times; sometimes Rachel's sound proofed room was a lure too good to pass up).

"Hmm." Sounding noncommittal, Santana could see the arched eyebrow expression Quinn was most likely sporting. "Then what is it?"

Better just get it over with. "You cool with letting me crash at your house for a couple of days?"

"What?"

"Your house. My body. A couple of days."

Rachel softly whacked her shoulder. "So romantic," she muttered, and Santana leaned down to kiss her solidly, very quickly slipping her tongue into the sweetness behind Rachel's lips. A low sound purring in the back of Rachel's throat, one of her hands snaked up to cradle the back of her head, pulling her closer. Barely paying enough attention to keep her phone in the general area of her ear, Santana moaned as the kiss deepened even more, Rachel's lips moving with hers, her tongue darting out to twine and tease Santana's.

"Oh god. Ew. _Santana_! Not in my ear!"

"Mmm… What?" Barely pulling back to angle the phone close enough so Quinn could hear her, Santana groaned and sucked in a breath when Rachel's teeth clamped down and tugged at her lower lip. Heat coiling in her stomach, she slid her free hand around Rachel's shoulders to tug the girl into her. Damn Quinn. Damn the stuffed animals pushed between them. Santana could _never _get enough of Rachel.

"I'm hanging up." Click.

Santana grinned. Blindly shoving her phone into her pocket, she used her newly freed hand to cup Rachel's face and quickly got down to some heavy duty mackin'. Because, fuck Quinn. She could always call her back. Right now, Santana had a girl to drag into her car and make the both of them very, very happy. After the day they'd had, neither deserved less.


	5. Chapter 5

**Real life sucks. And yes. I'm still writing Sing It Stronger.**

* * *

><p>Pulling up to Quinn's house, Santana spotted the blonde waiting for her through the front window, pretty quickly opening the front door and approaching the car. Santana rolled down the window. "Hey, Blondie!" she ducked the automatic poke from Rachel in the passenger seat and smirked at her before turning it back onto Quinn, "Gets in. We're gettin' food."<p>

Stopping a couple of feet from the car, Quinn raised her eyebrows. "You're paying?" she asked skeptically.

Frowning and about to immediately answer negatively, Santana thought better of it. She quickly ran through what her bank account looked like. "…Fine. We's can get you something off the Value Menu."

"_Santana_." Rachel glared at her, "I am sincerely hoping you are being sarcastic. May I remind you that you still need to finish feeding me?" She leaned towards Santana. "And by _feeding _me, I mean something substantial."

…Probably with bacon. Santana smiled, then lifted a hand to pinch Rachel's cheek and move her head back and forth. "Aren't you _adorable_?" she teased, "My little bottomless pit."

"Oh god," Quinn muttered, looking like she might retch, "I don't think I want to get into the car anymore."

"Oh get your ass in here," Santana challenged, grinning when Rachel reached up to pull Santana's hand away, squeezing her wrist not-so-nicely.

Her girlfriend glared at her. "For that," she huffed dramatically, dropping Santana's hand and shoving her hair behind her shoulder, turning to look out the windshield, "I want Outback Steakhouse. I do _not _appreciate being treated like a child." Legit, her chin jutted out, and she crossed her arms. Santana knew she probably shouldn't be enjoying it as much as she was… Especially since her wallet was going to pay for it.

"Bloomin' Onion!" Quinn cheered uncharacteristically giddily, hopping into Santana's car and slamming the door shut behind her. Quickly buckling up in the seat behind Rachel, she paused. "Wait. Rachel. Aren't you vegan? Yeah. Santana. How do you _not_ starve with her? And… Do they even _have _vegan food?"

…Yeah. It was always about the vegan diet, wasn't it?

Seemingly not interested in answering, Rachel continued staring stubbornly out the windshield.

Rolling her eyes affectionately, Santana dropped a loud kiss to Rachel's cheek and started up the car. "Whatever. I make do." Though, to be completely honest, now that Rachel was eating whatever she was craving, it _was _easier for Santana to find things to eat. But she knew better than to say that.

* * *

><p>Rachel's 'bad mood' didn't last long. Sliding into the booth and immediately taking Santana's hand as she slid in after her, she beamed up at the waitress. "Good evening," she happily accepted a menu, not even waiting for it to hit the table before chirping out, "A Bloomin' Onion and iced tea, please."<p>

Raising an eyebrow, Quinn clasped her hands together on the tabletop. "Iced tea sounds good for me, too, thank you."

Actually taking the time to flip her menu over and glance over the offered drinks, Santana shrugged. "Sure. Me too."

The waitress nodded. "Okay. I'll be back quick with your drinks. Anything else before then? Okay, great."

Idly watching the waitress walk off, Santana started stroking Rachel's hand under the table, circling her knuckles with her thumb. She smirked, leaning down to whisper in her girlfriend's ear, "Your ass is better."

"And _why _are you looking at another girl's ass?" Rachel gave her an unamused look.

"Because she was walking away?"

Frowning, Rachel looked at her pointedly, tweaking one of her fingers. "Watch yourself."

Santana smiled. "Of course." Squeezing Rachel's hand, she kissed her cheek and turned her attention towards Quinn. "So. Q."

"Hmm? I'm not getting involved in your weird verbal foreplay. It's _your _decision if you want to add another girl, not mine. And no. I'm not volunteering myself, either."

Before Santana could answer, Rachel surprised her by tilting her head and asking, "Do you know anyone who _would_ volunteer?"

Santana's mouth dropped open. "_Rache_?"

"Oh, hush." Glancing at Santana and smiling, Rachel stroked her thumb. "_You _look at waitresses. _I_ get to be curious about who would wish to join in for a ménage a trois. To paraphrase you, 'Because Quinn brought it up?'"

But…! That…! Santana sighed. "_Fine_," she grunted, "Jus' so long it's _jus_' questioning. Go ahead, Fabray. Answer her."

Annoyingly, Quinn ignored her warning glare. The blonde rolled her eyes. "Well, we've already ruled me out – "

"So you say," Santana snorted, and Quinn glared at her.

"I _do _say. Anyway. I can't speak for Mercedes, but Tina has checked the both of you out several times, Brittany's mentioned how hot the both of you are, and I wouldn't be surprised if there were numerous Cheerios or unpopular girls who wanted one or both of you. And don't get me started on the _boys_…"

Rachel let out what sounded like a giggle-snort. "Oh, I'd say we have enough 'male' presence in our relationship."

_Rachel_!

"Oh god." Quinn made a disgusted expression. "Don't tell me about your strap-on games, okay?" She pulled her silverware closer to her, arranging them around her tabletop space, "I _really _don't want to know about your sex life. How many times do I have to say it? Really. I don't."

Moving her glare from Rachel and morphing it into a forced smirk that quickly turned into a real one, Santana leaned forward. "Quinn Fabray," she pitched her voice into one of awe, "Was that _really_ the word '_strap-on'_ leaving your lips? So, how long have you been imagining Rachel and mine's sex life? Don't want to talk about it because you're fantasizing, huh? You're not fooling anyone, Fa_gay_."

Quinn's eyes widened, and then they narrowed. "Shut up, Lopez!" she snapped, leaning forward to meet her, "You're just upset I won't have a threesome with you. Admit it!"

"Hah, you're delusional if you think I want in on you, _Still-Tubbers_."

"_Tubbers_?" Rachel's voice cut into Quinn's response, and Santana froze.

Shit. She was _not _handling predicting Rachel's mood swings well.

Closing her eyes, Santana tried to brace herself for what she would see on her girlfriend's face. "Rache," she tried to modulate her voice, slowly turning her head, "You know that's just my affectionate nickname for Q."

"Really."

Oh, fuck. Rachel didn't look amused at all. "And that a woman in the flush of pregnancy is one of the most amazingly beautiful – "

"_Liar_!" Rachel's voice lashed out harshly. Tears swam in her eyes, and she snatched her hand from Santana's. "You… You did this to me, and you're not going to want to _touch _me? Because I'll be Tubbers _2.0_?"

"What?" Sneaking a quick glance at Quinn, wincing at the total look of confusion on her face, Santana scooted over, wrapping her hand around Rachel's arm. "Rache, babe." She lowered her voice, _hating _herself for not fucking _thinking_, "You are going to be absolutely _breathtaking_. You're _already_ breathtaking. Quinn? She's not you. So, yeah, I called her Tubbers. But you? Rache, you're _my _Rachel, my girl. You're going to be having my baby." Pausing, heart squeezing when she noticed a tear slipping from the corner of Rachel's eye, Santana cupped the smaller girl's hip, pulling her into a tight, sideways hug; she pressed a kiss to Rachel's forehead, "And you'll continue to be the most beautiful woman the whole way through."

She meant every fucking word.

Rachel's face crumpled, and she turned her head towards Santana, pressing her forehead into Santana's cheek. "I'm sorry," she breathed in deeply, arms sliding around Santana's waist, "I r-really don't think you're that sha-shallow."

Letting air out of her mouth, Santana nodded, pulling Rachel closer. "I know, babe," she whispered, stroking her hair, "Though I don't mind tellin' you how beautiful you are." She grinned at the poke to her midsection that got her. "What?" she asked, "You are."

Groaning, Rachel huffed. "…Quinn's staring at me, isn't she?" she whispered.

Santana flicked her eyes up. Quinn was studiously rearranging her silverware again, eyes downcast as she chewed on the crease of her lower lip, eyebrows furrowed together high on her forehead. Ohh godddd… This was _not _how Santana wanted this to go. Sighing, she squeezed Rachel. "It's cool. She's being _almost _nice."

That made Quinn snort, and Santana managed a covering smirk as the blonde's eyes looked up to meet hers. Feeling Rachel slowly pull back, Santana kept a hold on her to slide down and take her hand, wrapping her arm back around her waist as Rachel settled into her side.

"So…" Santana sighed again. She met Quinn's eyes. Feeling her face getting tight, she tried, "Threesome?"

"Uh uhn, no," Quinn answered firmly, pushing her silverware away from herself as she looked back and forth between Rachel and Santana. "Rachel." She licked her lips, looking around before lowering her voice, asking almost accusingly, "You're _pregnant_?"

"….And here we go," their waitress suddenly appeared again, beaming at them, "Iced tea, a Bloomin' Onion and bread. Need more time deciding?"

"_Yes_," Santana snapped, having to smirk when Quinn and Rachel also snapped it at the same time, Rachel sighing and offering somewhat more calmly, "I'm sorry, but yes, we would like some time."

The waitress blinked, then nodded. "Sure… I'll be back in a bit. Take all the time you need." And she practically ran off. Santana made sure to keep her eyes on Quinn. You know. Just to be safe. As well as try to read her expression… Which seemed to be some kind of splotchy red and white shocked anger. Ohh _god_… Santana's stomach hurt.

Rachel dipped her head, then squeezed Santana's hand before letting it go. Pulling an appetizer plate towards herself, she reached for the Bloomin' Onion. Concentrating completely on pulling some of the pieces off and dipping them into the sauce, shoulders high and tight, Rachel nodded. "Yes," her eyes flicked up to meet Quinn's, "I am."

Quinn stared at her. Her mouth moving, she paused, raised a hand, paused again, raised her pointer finger, and then pushed her other hand against the line of her scalp and forehead. "_Seriously_?" she hissed. After a second, "_How_?"

Santana cleared her throat. "You see, Q," she started, leaning on her forearms on the table top, forcing herself to seem nonchalant, "When two people are in _love_, they like to _do_ things with each other. Or, as in _your _case, get drunk and bone the first person they see."

"Oh my _god_, _shut_. _Up_," Quinn rolled her eyes violently, shaking her head, "No, no, Santana. _Rachel_. I – wait, _this_!" Starting to snap her fingers, Quinn sat back, pointing at Santana, "This! This is why you've been so stressed out!"

Holding up her hands, palms up, Santana frowned at her and sat back, crossing her arms. "You want a prize?"

"San." Rachel's hand was back on her thigh, and Santana immediately covered it with her own. "Please don't make this a battle of dominance."

…Yeah, yeah it was. Sighing, Santana met Rachel's eyes, nodding. "You're right," she admitted, making her shoulders relax, reaching for her own appetizer plate.

"And this is why you need to crash at my house?" Giving in to the peer pressure, Quinn pulled the last appetizer plate towards herself, splitting her attention from it and the Bloomin' Onion to Santana and Rachel, "Because _Rachel's_ pregnant…?" She paused, eyes widening, "You're not pregnant _too_, are you? This isn't one of those pregnancy pacts, right?"

Rachel shook her head, answering the blonde's question after chewing and swallowing her bite of onion, "She's not pregnant."

"Okay, I'm not getting this." Looking down at the table, Quinn's free hand went back to her forehead, holding her head up with her elbow on the table; her other hand brandished a Bloomin' Onion spike, sauce dripping off of it, "Rachel's pregnant. Santana's kicked out. I'm not making light of this." She looked up, intently meeting Rachel's eyes, "But wouldn't it be the other way around?"

Santana clenched her jaw. Only after Rachel squeezed her hand was she able to growl out, "It's my fault."

"You made Rachel sleep with a guy?" Quinn gave her a disgusted, disbelieving look, and Santana instantly felt the impulse to lunge over the table and slap her for even _suggesting _that, and it was only Rachel's fingernails digging into her skin that stopped her. Quinn was _incredibly _fucking lucky Rachel was there.

Reading her expression, Quinn backpedaled a bit… In the _wrong _direction. She turned to Rachel. "You _cheated _on her?" she dropped her voice, accusing, "Who was it? Puck? _Finn_? Someone _else_?"

"_It was me_," Santana snapped, not capable of hearing any more of this, leaning forward to glare directly into Quinn's eyes, unable to hold back the tears and strain in her voice as the gravity of what she was saying started to sink in, "It was me. Okay? _I_ did it. _I_ knocked her up."


End file.
